1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight leveling device and a vehicle headlight that includes the leveling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional leveling device for a vehicle headlight such as a headlamp and a fog lamp is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-163116. The conventional leveling device includes a casing, a motor arranged in the casing, and a shaft that moves back and forth by rotation of the motor. The motor and a circuit member that includes terminals for supplying an electric power to the motor are arranged on different sides with respect to a virtual surface that includes the shaft. When the motor is driven, the shaft moves back and forth to adjust an optical axis of the vehicle headlight.
Because the motor and the terminals are arranged on different sides with respect to the virtual surface that includes the shaft, when the conventional leveling device is used in a left-side vehicle headlight and in a right-side vehicle headlight, positions of terminals of the leveling device built in the left-side vehicle headlight (hereinafter, a left-side leveling device) and terminals of the leveling device built in the right-side vehicle headlight (hereinafter, a right-side leveling device) are biased on one side, either the left side or the right side with respect to each of the shafts. Thus, positions of connectors and lengths of harnesses for the terminals of the left-side leveling device and the terminals of the right-side leveling device differ from each other, resulting in a difference between the left-side vehicle headlight and the right-side vehicle headlight in a design and a layout of the connector and the harness. Consequently, it is difficult to have specifications of the left-side headlight and the right-side headlight in common.